bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Glaplayer627
thumb|232px|Hiraishin Shihoin Dios les Bendiga :) Les dejo el link de mi personaje ficticio si pueden pasen a verlo y me dejan su opinion!! :D Shihōin Satellizer Mi SandBox Usuario Discusion:Glaplayer627/Sandbox __TOC__ Sobre mi Bueno mi Nombre es Gabriel, tengo 18 años de Edad, Vivo en El Salvador, tengo el Cabello Cafe Oscuro, ojos cafes oscuros tanbien , soy cheliito, mido 1.82mts y peso 160lbs. Amo el anime, oir musica, ver television, estar en mi Computadora, y relajarme viendo el cielo. Mi deporte favorito es el Esgrima, Amo las cosas heladas menos que la gente sea fria conmmigo, soy una persona alegre, amigable, cortes, caballeroso, y siempre pensando en como estan mis amigos, soy muy protector con las mujeres mas si son mis amigas, soy super flojo peroo para el anime no hay nada que me detenga aunq tenga Examen!! hahahahaha con respecto a mis cosas soy bn sociable pero no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos por eso me sentiran algo frio o apagado o enojado de ves en cuando! :D Mi comida Favorita es la Lasagna y las Hamburguesas, mis bebidas favoritas son la Ginger Ale, la Crema Soda, y la 7UP Manzana! (una creacion mia! :D es bien rica solo conbinen medio vaso de hielo o donde gusten, medio baso de jugo de manzana foremost y topen lo de 7UP sabra riquisimo!) '' ''Mis Aspiraciones son graduarme del Colegio, ir a panama a estudiar el Arte Culinario y finalemnte abrir una cadena de restaurantes con super descuentos unicos para mis amigos mas cercanos! ''Wiki'' Soy un estudiante de la academia aqui en Bleack Wiki pero en Elfen Wiki soy co-Fundador y administrador junto con Erunan-Senpai y Sasu-Chan. en ''Elfen Lied Wiki Satellizer Shihoin '''Articulo Principal: Shihōin Satellizer ' Es mi Personaje Ficticio para Bleach Wiki Espero lo Disfruten! Leanlo entretengance leyendo el personaje y comenten, opinen siempre estoy abierto a nuevas opciones y sugerencia! mientras lo edito y mejoro pero igual si termino algun dia opinen y lo editare! :D Tambien pueden comentar mi perfil i respondere cualquier duda o comentario! :D Mi Firma NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 20:43 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Contribuciones! Actualizaciones de plantillas *Murakumo *Shuren *Kokutō *Shrieker *Taikon *Garogai *Gonjō *Ririn *Don Kanonji *Kurōdo *Noba *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Yoruichi Shihōin *Kisuke Urahara *Byakuya Kuchiki *Hōzukimaru (espíritu) *Hachigen Ushōda Plantillas Un nuevo comienzo, Ichigo VS Ulquiorra ¡Corazones Conectados! ¡El puño izquierdo preparado para la muerte! El odio y los celos, el dilema de Orihime Ichigo y Uryū, el vinculo espalda con espalda Ichigo...el comienzo de la desesperación, la espada inalcanzable ¡Ichigo muere! ¡Orihime, el llanto de dolor! ¡Final! Ichigo VS Ulquiorra ¡La furia del tiburón! La liberación de Harribel ¡Hitsugaya, El Funeral Celeste de las Cien Flores Heladas del suicidio! ¡El aliento de muerte se aproxima, El rey qué manda sobre la muerte! 442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 443. Dirty Boots Dangers 444. The Rising 445. The Dark Beat 446. The Dark Beat 2 447. Load 448. Loading to Lie 449. Not be a Drug 450. Blind Solitude Paginas Dorma Anim 224. Imitated Gaiety Yushima ouko Reigai 225. Slip Into My Barrier LOVE ME BITTERLY LOTH ME SWEETLY 192. Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess) (En Construccion) Categorias 142. 月を捉ものへ告ぐ Sajin Komamura y Shuhei Hisagi contra Kaname Tōsen 224. Imitated Gaiety Peronajes favoritos 261px-Chapter441Ikumi-1-.png|'Unagiya Ikumi' Hollow Gillians.jpg|'Gillian' Adjuchas.jpg|'Adjuchas' Harribel Hollow Lorde Form 2.png|Vasto Lorde Hollow2.jpg|'El Primer Hollow' Hollow mask ichigo.jpg|'Enpieza la Hollowficacion' Hollow mask ichigo2.jpg|'Primer avistamiento de su mascara' Ichigo mascara.jpg|'Mascara Vizard 1er Forma' mascara Vizard 2da Forma.jpg|'2da Forma' Ichigo vs Hollow.png|'Ichigo y su Hollow Interno' FullHollowIchigo.jpg|'Segunda Forma hollow' Hollow Shikai.png|'Shikai de hollow ichigo' Tensa Zangetsu Hollow.png|'Bankai Hollow ichigo' 547px-Episode 271 Hollow Ichigo.jpg|'Tercera Hollowficacion de Ichigo' Nuevo Hollow Ichigo.png|'Hollow Ichigo vasto lorde' Aizen fase cuatro.png|'Hollow Aizen' Ryoka Uryu Ishida (7).jpg|'Uryu Ishida' Orihime Inoue (18).jpg|'Inoue Orihime' Yasutora-Sado.jpg|'Sado Yasutora' Kriya JIn.jpg|'Kariya Jin' Koga94-1.jpg|'Go Koga' yoshi.png|'Yoshi Sellada' Yoshi Shield.jpg|'Yoshi Shield' Yoshi Sword.jpg|'Yoshi Sword' Espada Yammy Sellado.png|'Yammy Riyalgo' Zommari_Leroux.jpg|'Zommari Leroux' GrimmjowEp138.png|'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Nnoitra.jpg|'Nnoitra Jiruga' tumblr_lo6jtvXcoq1qif7ono1_500.jpg|'Ulquiorra Cifer' Halibelespada.jpg|'Tia Harribel' Barragan_Luisenbarn.jpg|''' Baraggan Luisenbarn''' Starrk_coyote.jpg|'Coyote Starrk' Nel como Espada.jpg|'Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck' Tenientes Kira.jpg|'Kira Izuru' Isane.jpg|'Kotetsu Isane' 290px-Momo Hinamori265.jpg|'Hinamori Momo' Teniente Abarai Renji.jpg|'Abarai Renji' Nanao.jpg|'Ise Nanao' Hisagi Shuhei.jpg|'Hisagi Shūhei' Matsumoto rangiku bleach-12760.jpg|'Matsumoto Rangiku' Kurotsuchi Nemu.jpg|'Kurotsuchi Nemu' Kuchiki Rukia.jpg|'Kuchiki Rukia' 16cca0c4d3af8cad639bd7d606ea6ffa1231569028 full.png|'Shiba Kaien' Bankai Kamishini_no_Yari.gif|'Kamishini no Yari ' GoenRyuga.gif|'Raika Gōen Kaku' ByakuyaBankai.gif|'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|'Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' Komamura.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' 190px-Kaname vs Zaraki.jpg|'Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi' Hitsugaya.jpg|'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru' Hitsugaya hyorinmaru.jpg|'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru 3 Petalos' Bankai Ryuusenka.gif|'Ryusenka' Bankai SennenHyoro.gif|'Sennen Hyōrō' Bankai HyoryuSenbi.gif|'Toshiro usando Hyōryū Senbi seguido del Zekku' HyotenHyakkaso.gif|'Hyōten Hyakkasō' Capitanes Soi Fong llora .png|'Sui Feng' Raika Goen Kaku.jpg|'Amagai Shusuke' Vlcsnap6328ki3-1-.jpg|'Kyoraku Shunsui' Grimmjow loses his arm Bleach English Dub 122 005 0001.jpg|'Tosen Kaname' Hitsugaya.jpg|'Hitsugaya Toshiro' Benihime.jpg|'Benihime' Capitán Urahara.jpg|'Urahara Kisuke' Komamura Normal.png|'Sajin Komamura' Yamamoto Reiatsu.png|''Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto''' yoruich.jpg|'Shihoin Yoruichi' ichimaru-gin.jpg|'Ichimaru Gin' Kuchiki_Byakuya_Wallpaper_by_gohbiscuit.jpg|'Kuchiki Byakuya' Bloody_Zaraki_Kenpachi_by_TarMinastirsvk.jpg|'Zaraki Kenpachi' Ukitake....jpeg|'Ukitake Joshiro' Categoría:Usuarios